Monster
by redeyesofhell
Summary: Oni is taking over and everyone is getting scared


I own nothing sorry, they won't let me have any rights to the song or show, enjoy

**The secret side of me I never let you see****  
****I keep it caged, but I can't control it****  
****So stay away from me, the beast is ugly****  
****I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**

Soul rubbed the bump that had formed from the 'Maka chop' Maka had given him. He could feel Oni's rage and that slightly scared him since he couldn't control Oni no one could. "That Bitch will die for this!" Oni snarled in my head.**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls****  
****It comes awake, and I can't control it****  
****Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head****  
****Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

I quickly fled not wanting anyone to get hurt if Oni does get in control. I had not seen Tsubaki's worried gaze when I left.**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin****  
****I must confess that I feel like a monster****  
****I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun****  
****I must confess that I feel like a monster**

The last time Oni took over everyone was scared of me they look like I was some kind of monster. Oni chuckled and said "You are some kind of monster, but don't worry all of their blood shall rain down and cover the streets of Death City." I shuddered "Don't you Dare" I said in a strong voice trying to pull him back

**I, I feel like a monster****  
****I, I feel like a monster**

'You are a monster' kept ringing in my head every time I denied it, it just rang louder. "You are a monster" I whispered to myself as I curled into myself with tears flowing down my cheeks.

**My secret side I keep hid under lock and key****  
****I keep it caged, but I can't control it****  
****'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down****  
****Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?****  
**

Oni said anything I just wanted to give in just so I could rest. "Why won't someone save me? am I that bad of a person?" I said in a whisper

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin****  
****I must confess that I feel like a monster****  
****I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun****  
****I must confess that I feel like a monster**

"I know everything about you, Soul just give in I live in your soul, the black bloods at my beck and call, just say the word and you'll never feel fear anymore" Oni said, in a mock comforting voice**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin****  
****I must confess that I feel like a monster****  
****I, I feel like a monster****  
****I, I feel like a monster**

As I argued with Maka I clenched my fist and raised them to adjust my headband, but Maka did something unexpected she _flinched _and she looked at me like I was a monster.

**It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp****  
****There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart****  
****No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream****  
****Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster**

I entered the Black Room and saw Oni looking at me in my form and his, my lips curled up in a smirk revealing sharp teeth. "Just let go I want complete control of _my_ soul" Oni said putting special emphasis on 'my'. I saw the look in his eye and did something way uncool I screamed, "Maybe it's just a dream and I'll get one of Blair's annoying wake up calls" I thought**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin****  
****I must confess that I feel like a monster****  
****I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun****  
****I must confess that I feel like a monster**

"I feel Oni he's getting stronger or am I getting weaker." I thought clenching my aching heart.

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin****  
****I must confess that I feel like a monster****  
****I've gotta lose control, he something radical****  
****I must confess that I feel like a monster**

"It's over Oni won" I thought watching as Oni dragged Maka by her pigtail, but something surprising happened Tsubaki stepped forward "Soul come back this is not you let Maka go break free from _his_ control" Tsubaki pleaded, I tried fighting and to my surprise I had managed to regain control and as I feel Tsubaki caught me and put my head in her lap.

**I, I feel like a monster****  
****I, I feel like a monster****  
****I, I feel like a monster****  
****I, I feel like a monster**

"Let me go I'm a monster I'll only hurt you." I protested weakly, I was shocked when she kissed me "You are not a monster you are Soul 'Eater' Evans Sinigami-sama's death scyth and my _boyfriend_" She said strongly "You would want a monster as your boyfriend" I accidently said outloud, "No-" I flinched as tears rolled down my cheeks, She smiled "I want Soul Evans as my boyfriend" as she kissed me. I smiled for the first time in weeks Oni was silent. "Maybe he's gone for good" I thought happily


End file.
